pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Magitek
A magitek is a type of vehicle designed for combat. They can be modified with enough skill in knowledge (engineering), and craft (machine). Otherwise they have basic statistics as follows. HP '''300; '''Hardness '''20; '''AC 20; SR '''20. '''Str '''40; Con -; Dex 16; Int '-'; Wis 12; Cha 2'''; Sv Fort + 10; Sv Reflex + 13; '''and Sv Will +11''' As well as construct traits.' ' If a magitek is piloted by someone with 14 or less ranks in Ride or Knowledge (Engineering); they are considered confused and staggered for as long as they remain in control of the magitek. 'Offenses' Their base attack bonus is defined by either the pilot's total ranks in ride multiplied by 1.75; or the pilot's total ranks in Knowledge (engineering) multiplied by 2.0. Whichever is higher. If the pilot meets the requirements to proficiently pilot a magitek. It has the following special attacks available to it. Fire Beam 'Fire Beam inflicts '''X'd6 fire damage in a 20 foot line where '''X is equal to the pilot's knowledge (engineering) ranks. A reflex save halves this damage. Air Stomp 'You make an attack against a subject's flat-footed armor class as your magitek jumps into the air. If you hit it you inflict '''X'd8 bludgeoning damage where 'X '''is equal to the pilot's ride ranks. If you miss, This instead deals splash damage to the target. Also, all subjects within 10 feet of the target take splash damage regardless of whether or not the attack missed. The magitek then lands in an adjacent square to the target. 'Modifications and Requirements A skilled craftsman can boost several different aspects of the magitek armor. Below they are catagorized according to their basic functions 'Structural Modifications' Alloy Plating: ('''Craft (Machines or Blacksmithing); DC=32; Cost: See Text); You may alter the material of the chassis of the magitek. Doing so takes 400 pounds of whatever metal you are trying to apply to it. The options available are as follows: Mithril, Adamantine, Witchiron, Moorlight, Ironwood, Living Steel, Indolium, Sunmetal, Blastmetal, Silverstone and Aeronium Mithril: ''The speed of the magitek is increased from 30 feet to 45 feet, and it gains +6 to dexterity. ''Adamantine: ''The speed of the magitek is decreased from 30 feet to 20 feet, however its hardness is increased to 30. ''Witch Iron: ''The magitek can now store up to two level 5 or lower spells or level 7 or lower necromancy spells. Also it gains +4 to wisdom. ''Moorlight: ''The magitek gains +100 HP and an SR of 34. ''Ironwood: ''The magitek gains +6 to Strength and +6 to Dexterity. ''Living Steel: ''The magitek gains auto-repair 15 ''Indolium: ''The magitek gains +200 HP but has its speed reduced from 30 ft. to 20 ft. ''Sunmetal: ''The magitek is now immune to fire damage and has its fire beam damage die increased by 2. ''Blastmetal: ''The magitek's air stop has it's damage die increased by 2, and the range of it's splash damage doubled. ''Silverstone: ''The magitek is now a performance weapon and gains +6 to Charisma. ''Aeronium: ''The amount of aeronium needed is only 200 pounds since it is very light metal. An aeronium magitek has it's speed increased from 30 feet to 60 feet and gains +10 to AC as a dodge modifier. 'Defensive Modifications Chaos Emitter Elemental Field Force Barrier 'Auxillary Weapon Modifications' Blizzard Beam Flare Cannon Metronome Thunder Beam Ultima Core 'Miscellaneous Modificiations' Chrono Core; ''Requirements:' 'Craft (Machine) DC=55; 12 ranks in Knowledge (history); Heart of a Time Dragon; 15500 gp in materials. A magitek with a chrono core is considered a weapon or wand instead of a vehicle for any rules governing time-related abilities. Also, it and it's pilot are immune to effects such as temporal stasis. In addition; The magitek is granted the ability to teleport as a move action for up to 100 feet. '''Crucible Engine' Ultima Driver Category:Vehicles